Game Installation
Downloading & Installing kRO You can download kRO from the following links: *Mediafire (3 Parts - Recommended) *rAthena (7 Parts/Torrent) It is highly recommended you download from mediafire as the kRO files from rAthena comes in 7zip archived which some users have trouble opening even with 7zip program itself. After downloading the kRO from mediafire/rathena. It will come as an archived file. Open it either using *Winrar if you've downloaded from mediafire. *7zip if you've downloaded from rAthena. After extracting the files(Which I am hoping you do know how) into your preferred folder which in this case I've extracted it to C:\Program Files\InsomniaRO, You'll get something like this: Now, run Miruku, which in this case is Miruku15122011.exe. You'll be prompted with this: Click on next, and everything is pretty much straightforward. When you reach choose install location, its up to you but for simplicity's sake just install it in the same folder but, it's up to you. In the end, you'll pretty much end up here: Now, if you're computer isn't as good as mine is as shit as mine you'll get this: If you do get this, leave it be. Don't touch it. Treat it gently. Sing soft kitty to it. But more importantly, Let it be. Obviously if this has been going for an hour or so and it's still not responding, by all means exit the program and start over. Once that's done you'll get a confirmation: And your kRO folder will look more "filled up" as it were. Now you need to patch:- Rsu-kro-rag-lite.exe and Rsu-kro-renewal-lite.exe Patch both of them completely. You'll obviously know when the patch has completed but just to make sure, it'll look like this : http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v306/nelsontyh/kro8.png And there you have it, a fully patched kRO. THIS IS NOT OVER. Now we will make a backup of this kRO folder so that if you mess/screw/corrupt/ate your kRO folder you will have a fresh backup to use. Just copy the InsomniaRO folder and paste it anywhere in the directory. Never touch the backup. Unless you want to patch it. And that is all for the kRO installation, the next part will be installing InsomniaRO client files. Downloading and Installing iRO Client Download the InsomniaRO Installer here: *Mediafire Currently there's only one link for it. More mirrors will be available soon! Now after downloading, run the program and everything else again, will be straightforward. Reaching the part where you have to choose your directory, install it into your kRO directory. In my case is was C:\Program Files\InsomniaRO. Hence: Bla bla bla, Clickity-click, watch a movie, play a game of Dota and you'll end up here:- Make sure launch InsomniaRO is ticked. This will automatically bring up the patcher. Let it patch. When it finishes patching it'll look somewhat like this: And there you have it. Click start game to head into InsomniaRO! From then on you can either use InsomniaRO.exe or Insomnia.exe to log ingame. Remember to run InsomniaRO Patcher from time to time for latest updates or if you care not about the updates, to get rid of the bloody sprite errors you get!